The Other World
by Kagamine Kenichi
Summary: Percayakah kau dengan dunia lain? Dunia yang sedang ku bicarakan ini bukanlah tentang dunia hantu. Tapi dunia dengan orang yang sama dengan kita, tapi berbeda pendirian dengan kita, bahkan berbeda gender. Dan, beberapa dari mereka mencoba untuk mengambil ahli kehidupan kita di dunia ini, karena kehidupan mereka di dunia sana sangat tidak menyenangkan / YOOHOO ANE BALIK
1. Chapter 1

**The Other World**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation And Crypton Future Media**

**.**

**.**

**By : Kagamine Kenichi**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Percayakah kau dengan dunia lain? ****Dunia yang sedang ku bicarakan ini bukanlah tentang dunia hantu. Tapi dunia dengan orang yang sama dengan kita, tapi berbeda pendirian dengan kita, bahkan berbeda gender. Dan, beberapa dari mereka mencoba untuk mengambil ahli kehidupan kita di dunia ini, karena kehidupan mereka di dunia sana sangat tidak menyenangkan **

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU Typo(s) bertebaran, Don't Like? Don't Read! But, I want you to like it! #dihajarmasa**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One**

**.**

**.**

**Len?**

**.**

**.**

**Rin P.O.V,**

Hai, namaku Kagamine Rin. Aku adalah seorang gadis ber-umur 13 tahun. Aku duduk di kelas 7, atau bisa di bilang kelas 1 SMP. Aku mempunyai rambut berwarna _honey blonde_ sepunggung. Dan mata berwarna biru _azure_.

Aku adalah seorang anak yang pemurung. Aku selalu di kucilkan kalau di sekolah, aku tidak seperti anak SMP pada umumnya. Karena aku mengetahui penyakit yang sedang aku alami. Aku mengalami kelainan pada jantungku. Dokter memperkirakan aku hanya bisa hidup sampai umur 14 tahun.

Itu berarti tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Tetapi, aku mempunyai beberapa sahabat yang setia. Mereka selalu menemaniku dalam suka maupun duka. Dan mereka selalu menyemangatiku kalau aku teringat dengan penyakitku.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di kelas. Aku sedang membaca sebuah novel _**The Other World**_**, **di novel ini menceritakan tentang seorang anak yang pergi ke dunia lain. Dunia lain yang di maksudkan di novel ini bukanlah dunia hantu atau semacamnya.

Tapi tentang dunia yang sama dengan dunia yang sekarang kita tempati. Di dalam dunia itu juga ada kita, kita ada yang di dunia sana agak berbeda dari dunia ini. Dan, beberapa dari mereka mencoba mengambil ahli di dunia ini dengan cara menghapus kita yang ada di dunia ini.

Konon katanya buku ini _based on true story_. Aku sih tidak percaya. Tapi, aku menyukai buku seperti ini. "Rinny-chan~ aku kangen sekali denganmu" seseorang tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang. Seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut hijau _tosca_ sepinggang, dan warna mata yang senada.

Dia adalah sahabatku yang paling dekat denganku. Namanya Hatsune Miku. "Miku, kita baru saja ketemu kemarin. Di sekolah!" ucapku sambil sweardrop sendiri. "Tapi, aku tetep kangen walau begitu" ucap Miku manja. Sebenarnya aku juga agak ngeri kalo sama sahabatku yang satu ini. Dia itu sudah seperti penyuka sesama jenis. Dan korbannya itu aku!

"Miku, kalau penyakit Rin kambuh lagi, dia bisa mati" ucap Luka, ucapannya yang tadi itu. Bikin jleb di sini *nunjuk jantung* dia juga seorang sahabatku. Kata-katanya memang suka bikin orang nge-jleb. Tapi, sebenarnya dia itu orang yang sangat baik.

"Luka, perbaiki bahasamu" ucap seorang gadis berambut _honey blonde_ yang sama denganku. Dia juga memiliki iris _azure_. Sama sepertiku. Tapi, rambutnya lebih panjang dariku. Walaupun kami sangat mirip. Kami tidak mempunyai hibungan darah sama sekali.

Dia juga sahabatku. Dia itu orangnya dewasa sekali. Tapi, kadang orang yang sifatnya sangat dewasa. Bisa bersikap seperti seorang anak kecil. "_Ha'I_ _okaa-sama version 2"_ ucap Luka. "Terserah kau saja" balas Lenka.

"Rin, boleh aku pinjam novel yang setiap hari kau baca itu? Aku penasaran, sepertinya seru sekali ceritanya sampai kau membacanya setiap hari" minta Lenka. "Tentu" ucapku sambil memberikan novel yang tadi kubaca. "_Arigatou_, aku akan mengembalikannya segera" ucap Lenka sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

Beberapa saat kemudian bel masuk sudah di bunyikan. Aku mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasanya. Tetapi, dari tadi aku merasa ada yang menatapku. Mataku sedari tadi menuju ke buku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat ke kaca jendela "KYAAAA!" aku melihat seorang pemuda yang 100% mirip denganku, sedang menempal di jendela. Mukanya yang menempel itu membuat mukanya menjadi sangat lucu "HAHAHAHAHA!" aku tertawa sangat kencang sambil menunjuk ke arahnya.

Seluruh perhatian langsung tertuju kepadaku. Mungkin mereka mengiraku sudah tidak waras, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Mukanya sangat lucu. "Kagamine Rin, kau kenapa?" tanya SeeU-sensei "Dia sudah gila _sensei_" ucap Luka.

"Aku tidak gila. Lihatlah pemud— eh?" ucapku sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela yang sudah kosong. Aku heran sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa menghilang secepat itu.

***** The Other World *****

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Miku dan yang lain langsung datang ke tempatku. "Rin, apa kau sudah gila?" ucap Luka dengan tatapannya yang super duper dingin. "Luka, perbaiki bahasamu, kalau aku sekali lagi mendengar kau mengatakan hal semacam itu. Semua tuna mu akan ku ambil" ucap Lenka tegas.

"AMPUUN! _OKAA-SAMA VERSION 2_" teriak Luka sambil memegang kaki Lenka. "Rin, tadi kau kenapa? Kok teriak-teriak seperti itu?" tanya Miku. "Tadi aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki menempel di jendela sana" ucapku sambil menunjuk jendela.

"Mungkin kau berhalusinasi Rin" ucap Miku. "Entahlah, tapi itu sangat terlihat nyata" ucapku sambil menundukkan wajahku.

**Skip!**

Pulang sekolah aku langsung pulang ke rumahku. Aku pulang di antari oleh sahabat-sahabatku. itu sudah biasa, aku memang di antari mereka setiap hari. Mereka takut penyakit ku kambuh. Kalau penyakitku kambuh, aku bisa pingsan secara tiba-tiba. Karena, tubuhku tidak tahan rasa sakit ini. Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku oh kekasih?~ (JADI GA NYAMBUNG WOI).

Sesampainya di depan rumahku, aku berpamitan dengan mereka, dan memasuki rumah. "_Tadaima!_" seruku. "_Okaeri~ Rin-chan_" balas _Okaa-san._ "Bagaimana harimu di sekolah? Apa penyakitmu tadi kambuh?" tanya _kaa-san_. "Seperti biasa, penyakitku tidak kambuh kok" ucap ku.

Lalu aku masuk ke kamarku untuk mengistirahatkan diriku. Sesampainya di kamar, aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku di kasurku. Aku menatap langit-langit. Wait… APA ITU? "KYAA!" teriak ku. Aku kaget. (Gakupo : Aku tercengang. Kaito : aku saja terjebak. Author : BERISIK!).

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut _honey blonde_ sedang berada di langit-langit rumahku. _Kaa-san_ langsung masuk "Ada apa Rin? Kenapa teriak-teriak?" tanya _kaa-san_. "I-itu…" aku menunjuk ke langit-langit.

"Apa? Hanya langit-langit yang kosong" ucap _kaa-san_ sambil kebingungan menatap langit-langit yang kosong. "E-eh…? Ta-tadi aku melihat seorang lelaki di langit-langit" ucapku sambil kebingungan. "Mungkin kau hanya berhalusinasi" ucap _kaa-san _lalu berjalan ke luar.

"Aneh…" gumamku.

Aku sangat kebingungan, kenapa dari tadi ada seorang laki-laki yang muncul seperti hantu? Atau jangan-jangan, dia itu hantu. Hiii, atau jangan-jangan dia malaikat maut yang ingin datang menjemputku karena hidupku tinggal sementara. Kyaa! _Kami-sama_ berikan aku hidup sebentar lagi.

***** The Other World *****

Sekarang aku sudah berada di ruang kelas. Aku sedang membaca novelku. Aku sedang menunggu sahabat-sahabatku datang dan. "Hai Rin. Ini novel mu. _arigatou_" ucap Lenka yang baru datang dan memberikan novel yang dia pinjam kemarin.

"_Douita_" ucapku sambil memasukkan novel itu ke dalam tas. "Rin, kau tahu tidak. Novel itu benar-benar dari kisah nyata loh.." ucap Lenka sedikit berbisik. "Heh..? kau percaya?" tanyaku. "Tidak. Itu benar-benar _based on true story_. Aku bahkan sudah tau cara pergi ke dunia lain itu. Aku mencari caranya dari internet. Mau mencobanya Rin?" tanya Lenka sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"HEEH?"

Setelah kejadian itu. Akhirnya aku, Miku, Lenka, dan Luka sepakat untuk melakukan ritual pergi ke dunia itu sepulang sekolah. Kami melakukannya di lapangan sekolah. Sekarang kami ber-4 sedang bergandengan tangan membentuk lingkaran.

Lenka membacakan mantra-mantra itu dan akhirnya. Muncul cahaya dari bawah kaki kami. "KYAAA!" teriak kami ber-4, kami tertarik ke dalam lingkaran itu.

"Aduh, _ittai_" aku terjatuh ke sebuah tempat. Wait.. kami masih berada di lapangan sekolah. Tapi.. "Hai Rin.." ucap seorang laki-laki berambut _honey blonde _yang dari kemarin muncul. "K-kau kan.." ucapku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lelaki itu.

**To Be Continued**

**Yo min'na! kembali lagi dengan author dengan fic abal nan gaje. Gomen, saya hiatus agak lama. Di karenakan chas laptop lagi rusak. Tapi uda di benerin. **

**Sekian, last word! Review please min'na!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aduh, _ittai_" aku terjatuh ke sebuah tempat. Wait.. kami masih berada di lapangan sekolah. Tapi.. "Hai Rin.." ucap seorang laki-laki berambut _honey blonde _yang dari kemarin muncul. "K-kau kan.." ucapku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lelaki itu.

**The Other World**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation And Crypton Future Media**

**.**

**.**

**By : Kagamine Kenichi**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Percayakah kau dengan dunia lain? ****Dunia yang sedang ku bicarakan ini bukanlah tentang dunia hantu. Tapi dunia dengan orang yang sama dengan kita, tapi berbeda pendirian dengan kita, bahkan berbeda gender. Dan, beberapa dari mereka mencoba untuk mengambil ahli kehidupan kita di dunia ini, karena kehidupan mereka di dunia sana sangat tidak menyenangkan **

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU Typo(s) bertebaran, Don't Like? Don't Read! But, I want you to like it! #dihajarmasa**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****Two**

**.**

**.**

**This world..**

**.**

**.**

**Rin P.O.V.**

"Ya? Ada apa denganku?" tanya orang itu sambil tersenyum padaku. "Kau yang waktu itu muncul di kelas, dan langit-langit di kamarku kan?" tanyaku. "Iya.." ucapnya. "Jadi dia yang membuatmu ngakak kaya orang di kelas waktu itu Rin?" tanya Luka, "Dan.. kenapa kau sangat mirip denganku?" tanya Luka kepada seorang lelaki yang 100% mirip dengannya, yang beda cuman gender.

"Karena kau adalah aku di dunia ini" ucap pria itu. Luka hanya bisa bingung sendiri. "Jadi kau jugalah aku di dunia ini?" ucap Lenka kepada laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengannya itu. "Begitulah" ucap laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum simpul pada Lenka. "Kau tampan.." ucap Lenka. "Kau juga cantik" ucap laki-laki itu sambil _blushing. "_Namamu siapa?" tanya Lenka. "Rinto_ desu¸yoroshiku_" ucap orang bernama Rinto itu.

"Lalu.. mana aku yang ada di dunia ini?" tanya Miku sambil mencari-cari dirinya di dunia ini. Hening seketika. "Maaf Miku.. tapi.." ucap Len yang sengaja di gantung. "Kenapa?" tanya Miku dengan polosnya. "Dia.. mengincarmu" ucap Luki.

"Mengincar ku? Maksudnya?" tanya Miku kebingungan. "Jangan bilang. Dia ingin mengambil hidup Miku di dunia kami" ucap Lenka secara tiba-tiba. "Hah? Maksudnya?" Miku masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi.

**End Of Rin P.O.V. **

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Yang di katakan Lenka benar. Dia mencoba untuk mengambil ahli dunia kalian" ucap Rinto. "J-jadi, bagaimana cara menghentikannya?" tanya Miku yang mulai ketakutan. "Bunuh dia, atau kau yang akan di bunuh" semuanya langsung terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan Len (min Rinto, Luki).

"K-kau sedang bercanda kan?" tanya Miku kaget, sekarang keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dalam tubuhnya. "Tidak, ini serius" ucap Luki derngan nada yang sangat serius. "Ja-jadi aku harus bagaimana? Masa aku harus membunuhnya?" Miku makin ketakutan.

"Kembaran mu itu bernama Mikuo, Hatsune Mikuo. Dulunya, dia adalah salah seorang sahabat kami. Tapi, semuanya berubah sejak 'hari itu'" ucap Len. "Hari itu? Memangnya hari apa?" tanya Rin yang sangat penasaran.

Semuanya terdiam, hening sementara…

Sampai akhirnya, seorang dengan rambut _honey blonde_ dengan beberapa jepitan rambutnya mengeluarkan suara (?) "I… ini.. Ini semua salahku.." ucap Rinto yang jatuh terduduk di tanah lapangan.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Miku kebingungan. "Sebenarnya… waktu itu . aku diam-diam suka kepadaz seorang siswi bernama Yuca. Dan. Mikuo juga suka kepadanya. Akhirnya aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Yuca. Dan tanpa ku sadari, Mikuo sedang melihat kami. Saat aku memanggilnya untuk meminta maaf. Dia malah pergi meninggalkan kami" jelas Rinto panjang lebar.

**To Be Continued **

**Yo min'na-san! Kembali lagi dengan Author GaJe. Maaf kalau chapter kali ini pendek banget. Karena Auhtor lagi kehabisan ide. Tapi , tenang aja, fic ini ga bakal dis-continue kok.. yo! Sekian**

**-Kagamine Kenichi**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ya, itu benar sekali" ucap seseorang dari belakang. Semuanya langsung menengok ke belakang untuk mencari sang pemilik suara tersebut.

"Yo, sudah lama tidak berjumpa" ucap seorang pria berambut hijau _tosca, _90% mirip seperti Miku. Ya, dia adalah Mikuo.

**The Other World**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation And Crypton Future Media**

**.**

**.**

**By : Kagamine Kenichi**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Percayakah kau dengan dunia lain? ****Dunia yang sedang ku bicarakan ini bukanlah tentang dunia hantu. Tapi dunia dengan orang yang sama dengan kita, tapi berbeda pendirian dengan kita, bahkan berbeda gender. Dan, beberapa dari mereka mencoba untuk mengambil ahli kehidupan kita di dunia ini, karena kehidupan mereka di dunia sana sangat tidak menyenangkan **

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU Typo(s) bertebaran, Don't Like? Don't Read! But, I want you to like it! #dihajarmasa**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****Two**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"M-Mikuo?!" semua yang berada di sana kaget. "Wah, mirip banget sama kamu Miku" puji Rin. "Ini bukan sa'atnya untuk mengagumi Rin" ucap Miku sweatdrop. "Apa maumu sekarang?" Tanya Rinto panic. "Tentu saja mengambil hak kepemilikan orang itu" ucap Mikuo sambil menunjuk Miku.

"A-aku?!" ucap Miku kaget. Mikuo tiba-tiba menghilang. Lalu muncul di belakang Miku. Dan membawanya "MIKU!" teriak Rin. "_Sayonara_" ucap Mikuo membawa Miku dan menghilang. "K-ke mana mereka?" Luka kaget. "Mikuo pasti akan melakukan ritual 'itu'" ucap Luki. "Ri-ritual? Ritual apa?" tanya Lenka.

"Ritual untuk menukarkan jiwa dunia" tekas Len, "Heh? Memangnya ada hal seperti itu?" tanya Rin dengan polosnya, "Tentu saja ada Rin.." ucap Len sambil _facepalm_. "Sudah jangan banyak omong, lebih baik. Sekarang kita ke tempat itu sekarang"

Mereka semua langsung berlari ke tempat itu, tempat yang di maksudkan adalah rumah Mikuo. Sesampainya di sana mereka langsung masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa permisi lagi karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan Miku.

Sesampainya di situ mereka langsung naik ke kamar Mikuo yang berada di lantai dua (oh iya btw ceritanya ortunya Mikuo uda ko'it alias mati) Len langsung mendobrak pintu itu dan melihat Miku do ikat dengan sebuah tali di lantai, dan di lantai itu terdapat sebuah pentagram yang di lukiskan dengan darah (note (bagi yang belom tau) Pentagram adalah sebuah lambang berbentuk bintang berujung lancip lima yang di gambar dengan lima garis lurus, menurut umat kristen, pentagram adalah sebuah lambang yang sering di kaitkan dengan kepercayaan kepada setan karna melambangkan lima luka Yesus).

"Mikuo! Hentikan! Walau kau bisa bertukar tempat, hidup mu tidak akan lama lagi!" Rinto lompat menyingkirkan Mikuo dari Miku. "CIH! BOCAH KAMPRET! ENYAHLAHH!" Lalu Rinto mencium Mikuo dengan mesra… akhirnya Mikuo membatalkan ritual itu dan memilih hidup dengan Rinto..

**The E—WOIII SALAH SKRIPSII!**

Author : WOII SALAH BEGOO!

Rinto : ahh padahal aku lebih suka dengan akhir yang seperti ini

Mikuo : senpaiiii~ ahh~ *meluk Rinto*

Rinto : senpaii~ Author jahat mau memisahkan kita berdua ahh~

Author : CUKUP WOIII LANJOOOTT

"Mikuo.. _gomen.._ Aku tau aku salah..! Tapi.. Aku tidak mau hanya Karena hal sepele seperti itu menghancurkan persahabatan kita!" ucap Rinto sambil menitikkan air mata.. (Author : cengeng lu nyet, Rinto : bacot, ini skripsi dari lu bego) "…." Mikuo hanya diam tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun..

Mikuo akhirnya meneteskan air mata (Author : ini orang orang pada cengeng semua ya *di gebukin masal*) "oeee oeee (WTF?! INI NANGIS BAYI?) _gomenne min'na.. _aku sudah jahat pada kalian smua (sampah amat ni fic Cuma ngomong satu kata aja uda langsung tobat)

Akhirnya Mikuo pun tobat karna takut masuk neraka (lol) (sebenarnya di beginiin karna otak Author uda mentok gara gara uda kelamaan ga ngetik) "nee.. Miku, maaf ya.." ucap Mikuo sambil tersenyum lembuut, Miku blushing.. Luka blushing.. Rin blushing.. Rinto, Len, Gakupo, dan Author mimisan (Rinto, Len, Gakupo, Author : WTF?! USO! KORE WA USO DA YOO!)

Akhirnya semua kembali normal. Tapi mungkin Cuma Rinto yang jadi ga normal soalnya klo dia liatin Mikuo dia suka blushing sama senyum-senyum sendiri (Rinto : ENGGA YA WOII ENGGA!) "Ne.. Rin, _Aishiteru.."_ (Author : *keselek*) "Ehhh?..." Rin _blushing_ "CIEEE NEMBAK CIEEE" ucap semuanya "Ehem" Author batuk batuk.

"Tapi kita beda dunia Len.." ucap Rin, "Aku berjanji, suatu saat nanti aku akan menemuimu di duniamu, dan kita akan hidup bersama selamanya" ucap Len dengan serius "Alah, ngomong doang palingan, cowo mah liat cewe mulus dikit juga langsung lupa ama pacar" Ucap Author gaje sambil makan _popcorn _"BACOT! LAGIAN INI BUKAN BIOSKOP WOI" Len ngamuk.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Len" akhirnya mereka berdua berpelukan. Author keselek _popcorn _"WOII GUA JONES WOII! SEENAKNYA PELUKAN DEPEN GUA!" teriak Author ga terima. "Jones mending pergi aja" ejek Len. Author yang nge-_feel _ langsung meninggalkan TKP dan pulang lalu mewek.

Akhirnya mereka semua kembali ke dunia mereka. Mikuo sedang membukakan portal agar mereka bisa kembali "nee… Len.. _Sayonara.." _ ucap Rin.. "Tenang saja, aku pasti akan mempertemukan kita lagi" ucap Len sambil cengar cengir. Tiba-tiba Rin meloncat dan mencium Len. Author yang melihat dari kejauhan langsung nge-jleb.. right in the kokoro..

Setelah berpamit-pamitan akhirnya mereka kembali. Dan kehidupan mereka kembali seperti semua.

**~OWARI~**

**YOHOHOHO min'na-san~ pada kangen kan sama Author? (langsung pada kabur) gomenn gomen, author baru bisa update.. sebenarnya Author uda pension.. Tapi entah kenapa mala mini jadi kepengen ngetik.. sekian dulu, fic kuroshitsuji akan di update di minggu minggu ini, klo ga minggu ini ya minggu depan.. **_**sore jaa~**_

**~OMAKE~**

Seorang wanita berambut _honeyblonde_ memakai kacamata dengan tangkai berwarna _pink_ sedang berlari di sebuah lorong rumah sakit. Dia membawa sebuah koper dan memakai sebuah jas berwarna putih.. kelihatannya dia seorang dokter.. "Oh tidak.. aku sudah terlambat.. Malah ada operasi penting pula pagi ini"

Dia terus berlari sampai tiba di depan pintu ruang operasi, dia berhenti sebentar untuk membetulkan nafasnya. Kelihatannya dia lelah sekali. Setelah selesai membetulkan nafas dia langsung masuk ke dalam ruang operasi tersebut.

Di dalam sana terlihat dua orang wanita yang terlihat seumuran dengannya "Seperti biasanya. Kau terlambat lagi" ucap seorang wanita berambut _pink _dengan nada mengejek. "Kau selalu terlambat ya.. padahal penyakitmu kan sudah sembuh.. dan sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang dokter, Rin-chan" ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut hijau _tosca _"_Gomen nee _Luka, Miku.. Alarm ku tidak berbunyi lagi hehe…" ucap wanita itu yang ternyata adalah Rin sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepala yang padahal tidak gatal

Operasi itu akhirnya berjalan lancar, "Hey.. kalian ingat tidak, waktu itu kita pernah masuk ke dunia lain?" tanya Rin, "OH! Yang ada kembaran kita itu?! Masa kembaranku mirip _nasu_! Kan sialan!" keluh Luka. "Luka, kau dari dulu tidak berubah ya kata-kata kasarnya" ucap seseorang yang kebetulan lewar, oh ternyata itu Lenka.

"Tentu dong" ucap Luka dengan bagga. "Malah bangga" ucap Lenka sambil _sweatdrop_. "Aku kangen sama Len" ucap Rin.. "Wah, kau bahkan masih ingat namanya. Katanya dia akan membuat alat untuk menyatukan dunia kita.. tapi mana dia?" ucap Miku.

"Hahaha.." Rin hanya tertawa garing. "Aku masuk ke kantor ku dulu ya. Masih banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan" ucap Rin sambil masuk ke kantornya.. Dia duduk di kursinya sambil bergumam "Len.. mana kau? Kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih belum datang?" gumamnya.. wajahnhya terlihat sedih.

TOK TOK ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu dari luar, "Masuk" ucap Rin. Orang itu tidak terlihat jelas karena memakai jubah dan sebuah topi yang menutupi mukanya. "Ada keperluan apa sampai anda masuk ke kantor saya?" tanya Rin. "Kau tidak kenal aku?" tanya orang itu, Rin terheran, sepertinya dia pernah mendengar suara itu..

"_M-masaka..?!_" ucap Rin yang kaget sambil menutup mulutnya kaya di sinetron gituu.. "orang itu membuka topinya dan berkata "Yo Rin.. _Hishashiburi_" ucap pria itu. Rin langsung berlinang air mata karna rasa senangnya

**END**


End file.
